


昼日三接

by KitschStatue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, stuck in wall
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 偷溜的复1基玩空间宝石结果玩到哥哥屁股的故事





	昼日三接

**Author's Note:**

> 是有那么一点猎奇的壁尻

索尔来中庭之前做过一个梦。神的梦都有某种预见性，而这个梦说他将在命运的三岔口被未死的灵魂缠上。

如果他的中庭友人得知这个预言，可能会想到是不是俄狄浦斯王的父亲缠错了人。不过神的三岔口和人的三岔口又是否能共享同一个名讳？

无畏的雷神不在意在什么时间什么地点被缠上，更不会在意一路上那些格外在意自己臀部的目光是否失礼。更何况他做过许多似是而非的梦，而它们最后几乎全以恶作剧般的方式应验。

直到他刚结束了与中庭战友们的聚会，回到自己友人为自己安排的房间，后腰一种诡异的触感让雷神脚步停驻。

他迟疑地看看背后，目光却只能穿透空气。他第一反应是抢走宇宙魔方的弟弟回来捉弄他了。

“……洛基？”

无人应答。

但很快，那种奇怪的触感从后腰转移到了臀部，就像有一双无形的手正揉捏着他的屁股，把结实的臀肉向中间挤压。

被激怒的雷神去拽空气中那人的胳膊却扑了个空，自己知道的几个解咒法术更是一个都不管用，最后当那冰凉的手指掰开他的臀瓣，用力挤进紧闭的穴口，索尔恼怒地挥起妙尔尼尔，身影冲进云层，如火的披风划破炽热的长天。但就算这样，他无法摆脱黏在自己屁股上的手。

最糟糕的是现在他停留在云层之上，那双手好像是感觉到了四下无人，肆意捅进第三根手指，将他股缝间的小洞撑得胀痛。

某种直觉告诉索尔这是洛基搞的鬼。他徒劳地喊着弟弟的名字，回应他的只有飒飒风声。

如果不是洛基呢？索尔不得不考虑这个可能。如果是他不小心中了什么恶咒？

空中无所凭依，触掌之处皆是毫无安全感的空气。索尔艰难地以挑战自己柔韧性的姿势扭转上半身，试图余光看清到底是什么正在玩弄自己的屁股。

眼前的景象令他愣住：自己的屁股平平坦坦，根本没有他印象里那样结实的臀肌将裤子填充起弧度。就算他没怎么仔细观察过自己的屁股，他也知道它大概拥有怎样的形状。

然而他却清晰地感觉到了，那深深插进他肉穴的手指是怎样如剪刀般开合将那里的环状肌肉撑开。雷神将手探进自己的裤子里。没有臀瓣，没有被扩张的肛口，他的指尖碰到光滑的断面，本该是臀肉的地方空无一物。他突然明白了为什么今天那么多人都盯着他的臀部不放。

因为它消失了。

他的大半个屁股被转移到了未知的地方，无法摆脱也无法逃离，只能亟待被未知的人插入。

 

空间宝石的确好用，阿斯加德的二王子借此把玩哥哥出现在半空中的屁股如玩弄一个室内装饰物。但任何一个室内装饰物，哪怕是性用途的，都不会拥有这样柔软湿润的内部，也不会吮紧洛基的手指如母鹿伸出舌头勾住陡峭山崖垂下的云萝花。

每个人都会好奇自己和他人的身体内部。小时候是含手指头，再长大吞进三个指节用指尖戳刺喉咙口，当欲呕感漫上喉管，牙齿就在手背上留下浅浅的弯月。

现在他有机会将空间裂口开在哥哥体内的任何地方。

或许今天那些中庭人只是盯着雷神不再挺翘的屁股瞧，以后当他搅和那些排列得整整齐齐的肠体就像用手指拨乱平静的水面，或者直接把拳头直接送进索尔的肠子里，可能就会有人面对索尔挺起来的肚子和完全失态的模样狐疑这阿斯加德的神是不是怀了孩子。

洛基和索尔的肉体关系缔结于很早之前。花朵若在花苞里就枯萎，便能带着全部的芳香逝去，孩子如果很小就死掉，便也能带着全部的童真逝去，同理只要吻得恰到时间，他们就可以在知晓彼此并非是亲兄弟之前完成再不可复制的兄弟相奸。

这意味着索尔的后穴早就被操成了兄弟的形状，就算只是用手指简单插弄几下，它也会乖乖变得柔软湿润起来，最后一点点吞下弟弟的阴茎如钥匙嵌回锁孔。感谢神的恢复力，即使他们几百年放荡驰纵，索尔的屁股依然无辜清白，一个深捅就受不了似的抽搐咬紧，洛基能想象得出另一头他的兄长是怎样喉结颤动嘴唇张开，随环境需要来决定是否要咽下一声低喘。

唯一的遗憾是他现在听不到索尔的声音，也看不到他冰蓝色的眼睛怎样蒙上暧昧的水光。然而他面前雷神赤裸的臀部，那好像被卡在什么不透光盒子里，只能被迫露出接受未知人士插入的臀部令洛基简直着了迷。任凭另一头的雷神怎样挣扎，它完全静止地悬空着，像个量身订制的性玩具，接受一切插入、巴掌和责打，忠实听话地把快感传到索尔身上，让他脊椎都快乐得酸麻。

洛基几乎快把哥哥敏感的软肉撞得红肿，狡猾的邪神怎么也想不明白，自己为什么长期拒不现身，却要把索尔的屁股变到自己眼前。或许他并非真的不想回家。又或许他只是为了证明自己能：他可以让雷神无处闪躲，可以把他逼到极限，可以把他玩弄到这个地步，甚至可以把他的屁股当作一个便携式性欲释放装置。

滚滚云浪之上，当索尔的屁股重新出现在裤子里，被操得合不拢的穴口张成一个深红的圆洞，灌得满满的精液顺着腿根痒痒地淌下来。被当作随叫随到的玩具好好操了一顿的雷神迟来地从脖子红到耳朵尖，纽约上空雷声轰鸣，或许会有哪个孩子在这样的风暴中降生，而他的亲族将祝愿雷神的荣光同样庇佑它的命运，用那道可怕的闪电为其模糊而幼小的身躯的注入魂灵。


End file.
